The Legend
by Jyo-Chan
Summary: You know the things they say, but is it true? That is the question. Let’s find out the answer. Together. Sora x Riku x Kairi. -Birthday Dedication For WGreyB-


You know the things they say, but is it true? That is the question. Let's find out the answer. Together. Sora x Riku x Kairi. -Birthday Dedication For WGreyB-

Don't castrate me…This is my very first attempt at trying out an OT3. And the reason? -cough- You know who you are. Happy Birthday to youu!

-laughs- Remember that convo we had on MSN like…all the way back a couple of months ago? You didn't think I was gonna do it huh?! HUH?!

HAH! Well, I got cha there!

Anyways, I'm pretty sure this idea has been done before but I'm not a huge, _huge_ fan of SoRiKai. But that doesn't mean that I don't like them though! I never implied that. I just don't read them that much. Hehe…But hey, at least I tried right?

Anyways…comments and criticism are very much welcomed for improvement. Flames will just feed my inner-pyromaniac self. -grins-

**Disclaimer - **I just realized how I've never (or very rarely) put up one of these. So, let's see, what am I to say? If I owned Kingdom Hearts…

…Let's not even go there. Lawls.

記憶したか。

(Yes, I'm scamming off Axel's quote. Shut up. -snorts-)

* * *

It's been so long.

So long since she had last seen her best friends. Her childhood best friends.

It was bizarre for her to forget them. Completely, and entirely with nothing but small fragments of a past that may or may not exist in her mind; like footprints in the sand that would eventually be washed away by the incoming tide or be laid flat by the smooth winds. The only evidence of vaguely remembering leaving behind those footprints was the grains of sand that stuck onto the soles of her shoes.

Sure, in the end she was once again reunited with them, both Sora and Riku, after much trials and tribulations, but it still didn't explain why they were separated in the first place and how she had forgotten them.

The both of them.

Surely, their bonds for each other should've been strong enough to keep them together right?

Through thick and thin and everything in between.

But maybe…their invisible bonds with each other hadn't been enough. It wasn't enough.

A crimson haired girl stood on the sands of the beach, her fingers lightly weaved together in front of her, her blue eyes focused on the blue of the ocean and the blue of the skies in the horizon. Her shoes were left aside, away from the rolling waters while her toes were occasionally caressed by the sea.

"Kairi!!"

The said person turned her head to the side and smiled before she raised an arm and waved back to the brunet who was standing on his little boat and waving so wildly, he looked as though he might topple out of the vessel and into the blue waters soon.

His boat was tied to another boat and was slowly led closer and closer to their little play island.

"Sora, sit _down_." the silver haired boy, the one who was doing all the rowing, scowled a little fondly as the muscles in his arms continued to work away to bring them closer to the docks.

The crimson haired girl laughed a little as she began her short walk over to the docks, shoes left forgotten somewhere behind her.

As she walked, small grains of sand stuck to the wet tips of her toes and gave a fine layer of dust to settle on her feet.

As she walked, the winds were gentle as they flowed through her hair and circled around her as though it was dancing.

As soon as she stepped onto the wooden steps of the docks, the boys have already reached their destination and were on the verge of disembarking. But only after they tied the ropes onto their boats first, or lest they make a swim back to the main shores instead or hitch a ride using Kairi's own little boat.

"Hey Kairi, what happened to your shoes?" the brunet asked as soon as he stepped out of his boat onto the docks.

The crimson haired girl smiled as she wiggled her toes, "I didn't want them to get wet so I took them off."

"Duh, Sora." the silver haired boy butted in as he brushed past and nudged the said person, almost sending him over into the barely knee deep waters.

"Woah!" he cried out as he wildly waved his arms about and balanced on one foot to stop himself from falling into cold, shallow waters.

Kairi giggled as the brunet finally regained back his equilibrium and sighed in relief with a hand over his chest, an attempt to calm his madly beating heart, "You're so silly Sora."

"Hey, you try almost getting nudged over the dock and trying not to fall in."

"Easy, you just grow some muscles." Riku smirked as he stepped off the docks and was already making his way across the sandy beach towards the spot where the crimson haired girl had left her shoes high and dry.

Sora pouted and crossed his arms, not happy about the fact that he was being poked fun of again by his lack of…physique, "Shut up Riku, I was asleep for a year."

The silver haired boy merely hummed with a small triumphant smirk on his face as he proceeded to take his shoes off and lay them beside Kairi's before he started to roll up the bottom of his trousers, "Excuses."

"I am _not_ making up excuses!" Sora, who was now off the dock and was halfway across the beach with Kairi close behind him, stomped his big yellow shoes on the sand which made very little difference and it merely made it a little childish.

Despite him being the age of fifteen, Sora still acted a bit like he would a year ago. And Riku knew for a fact that Sora was _not _making up excuses, having seen his childhood best friend locked away in a pod of sorts in an attempt to regain all his lost memories and erase all his newly acquired memories.

Those had been some hard times.

"Are you ok?"

The silver haired boy turned his head to the side and had been completely unaware that Sora, with a worried look on his face and was so close, had somehow managed to sneak up on him. Riku hadn't even realized that he had 'dozed' off.

And it wasn't even afternoon yet.

"Of course I'm ok." he smirked as he brought up a hand and gently pushed the brunet's head away, "And gimme back my personal space."

Sora grinned as he brushed his nose with a finger and started his way towards that little island with that oddly branched tree trunk where they used to sit and stare out at the oceans, look up at the skies and count the stars when they were younger.

But then again, it didn't feel as though it had been _that_ long, although according to both Riku and Kairi, it had been at least a year.

It didn't feel like a year though, not to the brunet at least.

Halfway between Kairi who was already sitting on the tree, and Riku who was still trying to fold up his pants up to his knees, Sora remembered that he had yet to take off his shoes.

Too lazy to walk back to where the silver haired boy was, and not quite in the mood to be the odd one out, he turned around to face Riku and then kicked his shoes off, "Watch out Riku!"

Just as the said person had looked up, a big yellow shoe brushed past his ear and he had to duck for the second one that came soaring at him and landed in a messy heap behind the silver haired boy.

"Sora! What the heck were you trying to do?"

"Opps?" he offered with a sheepish shrug and wiggled his toes about.

Kairi, who had been sitting on the tree trunk, laughed as the silver haired boy abandoned his duty of rolling up his trousers and had begun to chase the brunet boy around the little beach.

"Oh, I'll give you something to 'opps' about!"

The crimson haired girl continued to laugh as the two boys and her best friends ran around in circles, ducking behind coconut trees, jumping over ledges and climbing up stairs before Sora dove into the small shack and bumbled his way across the wooden bridge and ran towards Kairi for some sort of protection.

"Kairi! Tell Riku to stop it!"

"Some Keyblade Master _you_ are!" the silver haired boy laughed as he finally slowed to a mere walk and leaned his back against the tree trunk while Sora still seemed a little wary despite the grin on his face.

"Yeah Sora." the only girl of the group giggled daintily behind a hand as she looked over at the said person.

The brunet's smile eventually turned into a pout as he crossed his arms and stayed a safe distance away from the silver haired boy with Kairi in-between them.

They stayed side by side in silence, with the crimson haired girl sitting on the tree trunk and both boys leaning against it.

The sun was gradually rising up into the sky, continued to paint colors on the wind and the seas. It was beautiful.

"I miss this." Kairi spoke quietly but with a smile as she watched the rising sun.

"Yeah." there was a fond, barely noticeable smile on the silver haired boy's face as he kept his eyes focused on the blue skies and the blue seas.

Sora turned to his two best friends and stared but said nothing.

He remembered the time where they had been planning to leave the island together, only to end up going on an epic adventure and getting separated. Fighting and striving for something he didn't know was right or wrong.

But through all the trials and tribulations, it all worked out in the end and they were together again. Watching the sun rise into the painted skies, "Yeah, me too." he couldn't help but smile.

The winds picked up, the tides came in and the sands shifted.

The wind whistled as the waves crashed onto the sandy beach and a small _crack_ was heard, followed by a _thud_.

"Ow! What the hey?!"

The crimson haired girl and silver haired boy turned to the brunet who made the commotion and spotted the perpetrator that ruined their peace.

Riku chuckled as he brought a hand up to further mess up his friend's brunet hair while Kairi jumped off the tree trunk and bent over to retrieve the item that had fallen on top of Sora's head.

"Hey, a Paopu fruit." the brunet, who seemed to have forgotten his pain, couldn't help but exclaim a little as the crimson haired girl brushed off the small grains of sand from the fruit with a gentle smile on her face.

"Wanna share it?" she asked as she brought up the fruit and waved it in front of the two boys.

The silver haired boy smirked, his arms remained crossed as he continued to lean back on the oddly shaped log, "Legend says that if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined." it was like déjà vu again, except better, "They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

Sora smiled at the familiarity of the words and nudged both Riku and Kairi with a point of his finger, "Come on, I know you wanna try it."

Kairi giggled as she turned to the silver haired boy, "Got a pocket knife?"

"Why bother with a pocket knife when I have a keyblade?" he smirked as he raised his chin a little.

"You want me to obliterate this and make Paopu juice instead?" she retorted with a sweet smile.

"Ok, ok, fine." he shook his head as he dug a hand into a pocket and produced the item and handed it over to the crimson haired girl. "Just don't cut yourself with it."

"I won't."

"What're you trying to do Kai?" the brunet asked as he came a little closer and watched as the crimson haired girl flipped the knife open and started to cut the fruit up into equal parts with a smile on her face.

Sora watched as little droplets of Paopu juice glinted in the right angle of the sun, dripped down from her fingers, carried by the wind and then landed onto the sandy island they stood on.

"One for you," she handed one to the Sora, "One for you," the other to Riku, "And one for me." and the last piece to herself.

Silence reigned between them for a short moment as both boys merely stared down at the yellow piece of fruit in their hands.

"…I never thought of that." Riku admitted quietly to himself as he stared at his portion with a softened expression.

"Of course you didn't." she grinned as she wiped the knife on her skirt of her dress and closed it back, "Together forever?" she asked as she held the piece of fruit in front of her.

Sora, who had still been staring at the fruit finally snapped out of it and smiled as he mimicked her and his portion of the Paopu fruit touched hers, "Together forever."

Riku smirked as he shook his head, not quite believing he was doing something as cheesy as this but went along with it anyway, "Together forever."

And together, they formed back to shape of the star fruit and their destinies became forever intertwined.

* * *

Ahh…-smiles- I hope you all enjoyed that. I wanted it to be a tad longer, you know, but I thought that this was a pretty good length to leave it at.

That and I was out of things to write too. Lawls.

Again, I say comments and criticism are very much welcomed for improvement.


End file.
